Send in the Clones
Send in the Clones 'is an episode of ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius from the second season. Summary When Jimmy is ready to go to into space to get rare ice crystal's to make the perfect freeze ray, but Judy stops him by saying that he has to do chores: *Mail a letter at post office *Sit with Grandma on the park *Pick up Dad's badmiton shoes *Drop off a pie at school *Pick up a book and give it to Cindy Vortex's mother Unfortunately, Jimmy has to get into space now, but Goddard gets an idea to clone Jimmy! Jimmy thinks it's a great idea, and does it, and six clones come out of the cloning machine: sunglasses-clad Cool Jimmy, devil-haired Evil Jimmy, positive Happy Jimmy, negative Gloomy Jimmy (with a frowny face on his shirt), French accented Romance Jimmy, and funny-man Funny Jimmy. Jimmy notices that he rushed the cloning and considers doing a risk assessment, but he foolishly changes his mind. Jimmy goes into space, but his clones are not as bright as they seem. The chore with Grandma Neutron is done by Happy Jimmy. Grandma says that the bench was too hard, the birds were around her were too close, and the sun was in her eyes, but Happy Jimmy thought it was great as the birds landed on his arms and he smiled at the sun, which makes Grandma confused. Gloomy Jimmy is doing the chore with the post office, but he gets his hand stuck in the mailbox; Carl comes walking by, tells Gloomy Jimmy that he has to do a report on snails or Napoleon, and asks for help, but Gloomy Jimmy says there was no point in doing homework because everyone is just "Dust in the wind", which leaves Carl upset. Cool Jimmy is doing the badmition shoes chore, but on the way, he bumps into Nick, and asks if he could ride on his skateboard for a minute. Cool Jimmy does cool tricks on the skateboard, which impresses Nick, except Cool Jimmy accidentally breaks it, which makes Nick angry. Later in space, Jimmy is doing good at collecting ice crystals along with Goddard, and wonders about his clones. Back in Retroville, Sheen is playing with his brand new Ultra Lord toys, but Funny Jimmy arrives and tells jokes about Ultra Lord, which doesn't make Sheen laugh and makes him upset instead. Romantic Jimmy takes the book to Cindy's mother, but she's there, and Cindy answers the door instead. Romantic Jimmy sings a song, which makes Cindy faint. Evil Jimmy is doing the pie chore, except he sees someone, and asks him if he wanted the pie, he says yes, but Evil Jimmy throws the pie in his face as Evil Jimmy says "You can't beat the classics!" The real Jimmy comes back to Retroville and sees everyone at his house! Hugh then asks everyone what Jimmy did. Nick says that he busted his skateboard (Cool Jimmy), Carl says that he said he was gonna be dusted in the wind (Gloomy Jimmy), Grandma Neutron says that he made her dentures fell out (Happy Jimmy), Sheen says that he made fun of Ultra Lord (Funny Jimmy), Cindy lies by saying that he threatened her (Romantic Jimmy) and the pie guy said that he threw a pie in his face (Evil Jimmy). Hugh tells the mob he's sure his son has a good reason for doing all these weird, admittedly, bizarre and out of character mishaps. Jimmy and Goddard go to find the clones; they find them, except, Evil Jimmy is missing. The clones decide to help Jimmy find him, who was switching the bathroom signs of a building. Jimmy and the clones find Evil Jimmy, but he tries to escape. While looking for him, Evil Jimmy somehow unknowningly changes his face and hair to look like Jimmy, which leaves the clones confused. The clones think that Evil Jimmy is the real Jimmy, which leaves Jimmy no choice, but to battle Evil Jimmy to see who's the real Jimmy. The two Jimmys get in a verbal battle, each trying to convince the clones that they are the real one. The clones still think that Evil Jimmy is the real Jimmy, so sadly, Jimmy has no choice but to freeze the clones by using a big wave of ice which freezes into a big ice cube! It works, except Jimmy loses his perfect freeze ray, but he's happy since he can get those clones back to the lab but...he's missing one! Evil Jimmy somehow steals Jimmy's jetpack, and uses it to escape before Jimmy's friends, Grandma and the pie guy see him, but Jimmy explains after 4 hours and Jimmy's name is cleared. Nick asks if Jimmy caught all of them, but Evil Jimmy shows up, with everybody saying "Neutron!", which leaves everybody chasing Jimmy and Goddard (even though Jimmy and Goddard did nothing wrong), with Evil Jimmy throwing a pie at the screen, foreshadowing his next appearance and the episode ends. Quotes :'''Jimmy: No time to set specifics. Commence cloning at super speed. :Happy Jimmy: Hi, everybody. Isn't it a super, amazing, great day? :Gloomy Jimmy: Whining You call this a great day? I should have stayed in bed. :Romantic Jimmy: a French accent Ah, but romance is in ze air, eh? It is a beautiful day to fall in love, n'est-ce pas? :Funny Jimmy: Laughing Hey, everybody, it's great to be here! Hey, have you seen that Cindy Vortex? Talk about the Wicked Witch of the Elementary! Hey, these are the jokes, folks—come on, laugh with me! :playing laugh track :Cool Jimmy: Hey, who's up for some football, huh? :Evil Jimmy: Sinisterly Nice place, kid. You know, I could have some serious fun with this stuff. :Jimmy: Hmm, the speed of the cloning gave each of them a solitary, distinct personality. I should probably do a risk assessment. Nah—I've got galactic ice crystals to get. Here's the list of chores, gentlemen. :clones watch Jimmy blast off outside :Evil Jimmy: Hey, you heard the man—do your chores, boys. :Gloomy Jimmy: But I've never mailed a letter. What if I get my hand stuck in the box? :Happy Jimmy: Hey, turn that frown upside down, Mr. Gloomy Gus. Everything's going to be terrific! :Romantic Jimmy: Mais oui! Love is all around us. :Cool Jimmy: 'Ey! Let's do it to it. :Funny Jimmy: And awaaay we go! :Happy Jimmy: Hello, Grandmother, dear. :Grandmother: Where have you been? This bench is too hard. These birds are getting too close. The sun hurts my eyes. :Happy Jimmy: Isn't it a beautiful day? Aren't these birds absolutely amazing? Isn't it great to be alive?! :Gloomy Jimmy: Ow... :Carl: Oh, hi, Jimmy. I have to do a report on snails or Napoleon. Can you help me? :Gloomy Jimmy: What's the point of doing homework? We do it and then what? Poof—we're gone. Nothingness, emptiness. We're all just dust in the wind. :Carl: Okay, I..I don't want to be dust in the wind. :Cool Jimmy: He shoots, he scores. Jimmy making an impression to Betty Quinlan Neutron is definitely on. Lookin' good. You the man, you the man. 'Ey, it's the Nicksta. :Nick: Neutron? What are you doing?! :Cool Jimmy: I'm walkin' here! You got a problem wit' dat, Skateboard Boy? :Nick: Uh, "Skateboard Boy"? Jimmy skates on Nick's skate board Whoa, check it out—Neutron has the moves. :Crunching breaks in two :Cool Jimmy: Well, how 'bout next time you get a board that can handle the Neutron style? Later, Nick-O-Rama. :Jimmy: Good boy, Goddard. Galatic ice crystal harvesting proceeding as planned. And down on Earth, the clones are performing my chores. Retroville, we have no problems. :Sheen: "I am Ultra Lord, and I will swing my mighty bat of combat!" "You can't catch me!" "Yes, I can!" Hey, Jimmy, want to see my new action figures? :Funny Jimmy: Do I? Come on, does Robin Hood wear a pantyhose? Hey, why did Ultra Lord cover himself with mayonnaise? He wanted to make a hero sandwich! laughs Hello! on Sheen's head Anybody in there? Paging Mr. Sheen. The village called. They want their idiot back. :Sheen: Are you okay, Jimmy? 'Cause you seem really weird. :Funny Jimmy: I'm weird?! laughing Come o-o-o-o-on! You should see Ultra Lord's uncle Morris! :Cindy: sighs Whad'ya want, Neutron? :Romantic Jimmy: To return a book and to drink in your beauty, Miss Vortex. :Cindy: Very funny. :Romantic Jimmy: I jest not. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? No—even Shakespeare seems inadequate to describe your perfection! :Cindy: Cut it out, Neutron, before I barf! :Romantic Jimmy: Ah, ah, ah—but before zat, would you favor me ze kiss? :Cindy: Is he for real? And what's with the bad French accent? :Romantic Jimmy: playing singing Oh, Cindy, I love you, more than Albert Einstein's theory of relativity. Oh, Cindy, ma cherie, oh, my little Cindy. Would you please come and kiss me? faints to French Jimmy's surprise Wait, why you are sleeping? :Evil Jimmy: Hey, buddy, want a pie? :Man: Yeah! :Evil Jimmy: pie in the man's face snickers You can't beat the classics! :Man: Mmm... I'll say. :Jimmy: Mission accomplished: space crystals acquired. Clones should be arriving in "T" minus one minute. Everything going exactly as--- What?! :talking excitedly :Hugh: Calm down, folks. Now, just tell me, what did the Jimster do? :Nick: He busted my skateboard, dude! :Carl: He said I was gonna to be "dust in the wind". :Grandmother: He made me smile and my dentures fell out. :Sheen: He mocked Ultra Lord's family. :Cindy: He made my heart sing and--- I mean, he said things to me so vile and despicable I cannot repeat them in mixed company. :Man: And... he threw a pie in my face! :Hugh: Chuckles You can't beat the classics. :Man: Growling :Hugh: I'm sure Jimmy had a good reason for doing all these admittedly strange, bizarre things, so...who wants pie? :growling :Man: Spits I'm good. :Jimmy: Oh, no, it was the clones. I got to find them so I can explain everything. Goddard, locate clones. :Happy Jimmy: I had the most scrumptious day with my most wonderful Grandmama. :French Jimmy: I fell in love with a beautiful mademoiselle. :Cool Jimmy: I did some cool moves on a dude's skateboard, but it couldn't take my awesome power, ya know what I'm sayin'? :Jimmy: There you are. :Jimmy's Clones: Hi, Jimmy. :Jimmy: Follow me back to my house so I can explain to everybody--- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... We're short one clone. We've got to find him, now! :Comedy Jimmy: It's that evil one. He's so bad he makes Attila the Hun look like Bambi! :Depressed Jimmy: We'll never find him—we're doomed! :Cool Jimmy: 'Ey, I'll find 'im and take 'im down all by myself wit' my bare hands—look out! ---- :Old Lady: (Screaming) :Guy Trembley: (screaming) :Evil Jimmy: '(laughs) Well, well, well. If it isn't Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Goddard and Jimmy... :'Jimmy: 'You're going back to the lab and I'm going to de-clone you! :'Evil Jimmy: 'I don't think so, kid. I like being outside of the big, bad world. (Throws a trash can at Jimmy but he dodges the can and Evil Jimmy runs away.) :'Jimmy: 'STOP THAT PERSON WHO LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! :'Evil Jimmy: '(Uses the REAL Jimmy's voice and changes his hair to make it look like the REAL Jimmy's hair.) Get him. :'Jimmy: 'I'm not Evil Jimmy. '''HE'S '''Evil Jimmy. :'Evil Jimmy: 'That's absorbent, reeks of mendacity. I'm the one and indisputable Jimmy. ---- :'Carl: There he is! :Sheen: Get him! :Cindy: Let's teach him a lesson! :Nick: I'll hold him down, man! :Carl: Yeah! Come on! :Jimmy: 'WAIT, Everyone! I can explain... (a time card that says "4 Hours Later" appears)...and that's how it all happened. :'Man: Hmm, genetic replicants manifesting mutant side effects, eh? :Cindy: As long as you got rid of all the clones. One Jimmy Neutron in the world is bad enough, but six is blech! :Nick: Uh, dude, you did catch all of them, didn't you? :Jimmy: Uh... who would like some pie at my house? :Carl: Uh, okay. :Evil Jimmy: Here's Jimmy! (laughs evilly) :All: Neutron! :Jimmy: So, uh, I take it that means no pie. (yells) :Man: Get him! :Cindy & Sheen: Yeah, get him! :Granny Neutron: Rip off his head! :All: After Him! Time Cards *4 Hours later Trivia *The slow motion scene where Jimmy's clones are walking down the street is a reference to the opening scene from the famous movie 'Reservoir Dogs'. *This is the only time Carl and Sheen get upset at Jimmy, even though Jimmy never did anything wrong. *'Fourth Wall Breaks:' ** When Romantic Jimmy is approaching Cindy's walk-way, he turns, looks at the camera and raises his eyebrows. ** When Evil Jimmy throws a pie at the man and they smile at the audience. ** At the end when Evil Jimmy throws a pie at the screen. *Funny Jimmy says "Thats all folks!" which is Porky Pig's catchphrase from Looney Tunes. *This is one of the few episodes to include a time card. * At the end of the episode, Evil Jimmy shouts "Here's Jimmy!" This is a clear reference to The Shining in which the character shouts "Here's Johnny!" Goofs * Judy's list for Jimmy only had five chores, yet he created six clones. This means one clone had nothing to do. Maybe the Comedy Jimmy didn't have anything to do. * Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Granny and Nick should've been able to tell the clones weren't the real Jimmy. Gallery You can't Beat the Classics.PNG|You Can't Beat the Classics Category:Episodes Category:Season 2